Goku Black, a Time Patroller?
by Schuhschaf
Summary: Basically the Xenoverse 2 story, with Goku Black as the main character, but with some changes which don t make sense at all.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please don´t be too harsh with me. English isn´t my native language. The start is a little weird and doesn´t make sense at all. You really don´t have to read it, or anything. I don´t know what I should name this story. Help is appreciated!**

 **Sometimes people mention other people, just ignore that. It makes sense in my head. Weird stuff will happen too, and stuff that doesn´t make any sense. Also, Goku Black has a tail. Don´t ask why. People may be OOC, but that is okay. I write them like that on purpose.**

He opened his eyes. After seconds of just staring at the ceiling, he slowly got up. Nothing changed since yesterday. _Surprisingly._ His hair still smelled like chocolate. Why? Because the other him decided to make it rain chocolate. Speaking of which, Zamasu was standing right in front of him, _trying_ to look innocent.

"What did you do again?" he sighed.

"Nothing…"

His facial expression clearly showed that he was lying.

"Sure… Like last time you did nothing…"

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. The chocolate smell didn´t disappear. Sighing, he went into the kitchen, to prepare food. Now, with this body, he needed much food. He was not happy about that. All in all, it was a normal day in Goku Black´s life. For now.

After eating breakfast, he saw what had happened. The whole chocolate was gone. Again. Sure, _he_ liked food, but Zamasu had an addiction to chocolate. ´ _Great. Now I have to buy chocolate again_.´ Every day, he has to buy _something._ Although that was quite annoying, it was fun to watch the reaction of the people in Conton City. They know who he is and what he did, even though that timeline doesn´t exist anymore. The only people who _didn´t_ run were the Kais and (for some reason) Trunks. It was a strange relationship between them. They sort of accept each other, but that was it. Sometimes Trunks would go on a mission, and he would just wait for something to happen.

"Luna just called. She asked you to watch Vegeta for a short time. Apparently, he acts even stranger than usually. Can you do that?"

"Are you really just asking me this?"

"Just… go." They always act like that, some people would think like they were siblings, if not everyone would know them, and, well, Zamasu wouldn´t be green.

He flew out of the house, in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in hell. Why he was in hell? Because hell is quiet. It´s not a good reason, but that´s it. He flew towards the exit. Again, people were running from him. He was feared in _hell._ If that didn´t mean something… It _was_ funny, but also annoying. _Sometimes_ he wanted at least one other person to _casually_ speak to. Without fear, without hearing stories before. Now he was right above the exit.

He landed and went towards the portal, his tail brushing against some of the machines positioned around it. Beeping, the barrier disappeared. That kind of security was necessary, often people try to escape. He could not understand that. Hell was quiet and peaceful. Sometimes a little weird, but still one of his favorite places. _Especially_ compared to Conton City. Or West City, for that matter. _So many people._ The portal disappeared shortly after he went through it. Again, the security. Now he wasn´t in the middle of nowhere, hell, but in the middle of nowhere, earth. Now, he has to fly towards West City. He _hated_ that city. Still, he had his instructions, and so he flew away, careful about not raising his ki high enough to sense it.

Soon, he saw the city below him. He calmly watched the humans running around, playing, talking. He didn´t mind. He just ignored the people, he flew high enough for them to not notice some guy flying around the city. They ignored him, he ignored them. The timeline where he killed almost everyone didn´t exist anymore. He did his job, and that was it. He didn´t even care about the fact that he was dead, sort of. Heck, he didn´t even care that Trunks cut him in half! Because he knew that would happen. Because he actually _wanted_ that to happen, so that he could go home and relax. Well, at least until he had to go on Time Patrol. He could see Capsule Corporation now. He slowly descended, watching out that no one could notice him. He hid behind a house, waiting for what was about to happen.

Which was nothing. ´ _What am I doing here again?_ ´ The only things he heard were the young Trunks and Goten playing in the garden. ´ _This is boring.´_ Finally, he heard a door opening. He watched Bulma coming out of the house, and Vegeta walking towards her. While she was telling him about the new armor she made, he didn´t really react to her. Instead he was walking towards the spot Goku Black was hiding. Instinctively he ducked behind the wall.

"You could at least thank me, you know?"

He stopped and turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Something or someone is there. You expect me to listen to you while there could be an enemy hiding?" Well, he wasn´t wrong. There _was_ someone, and that someone was their enemy, kind of. But that someone also noticed something. Vegeta was careful, even more careful than usually. ´ _Something happened to him… But what?´_ Bulma didn´t seem to care, as she just grabbed him and pulled him into the house. That simple action made him snort. He _really_ needed a friend to casually talk to. A call came in, interrupting his thoughts.

It was the old man. He called him with his Potara Earrings _**(Yes, that works. Don´t ask. I warned you.)**_. There was a connection between all people who at least wore one of them which allowed to communicate. Right now, Elder Kai called him, because… Time Patrol. Apparently, something changed something in history. Guess who has to fix it.

 _´Why can´t Trunks do that?´_

 _´He is busy doing stuff. Just come, okay?´_

That was it. That was all he said, which left someone standing at Capsule Corporation, _slightly_ annoyed. It was because of this call that said person received that he didn´t hear the footsteps of the two little children walking towards his position. What he _did_ hear was the surprised sound one of them made as they saw him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"That is not your dad, Goten. That´s that guy I killed in the future."

"Oh, that evil guy that killed me?"

They kept talking about him as if he wasn´t there. But they didn't just talk. They talked without fear. Surprisingly, he was happy about that. _´Maybe I could visit them sometimes?´_

"Hey! Why are you here? We will stop you if you try something bad!"

"Of course you will."

"Are you doubting our abilities?"

He simply smiled at them. He was as surprised as they were. _´Why did I just smile at them?´_ The two children just awkwardly stared at him.  
"Ummm... Could you please not tell everyone that you saw me here?"

"Not even my parents? They´ll get angry with me!"

"Especially not them."

"What about my dad? He´ll understand!"

Now he actually wanted to smile at Goten. So he did.

"He knows."

They stared at him again, which caused him to laugh. They looked at him even more confused.

"You can ask him if you want. But now, I have to work. Bye!"

With that, he quickly took off, heading towards Conton City.

 _ **That is it. The first chapter of this story. It doesn't make any sense, I know. But I warned you. And you didn´t listen. (At least I think you didn´t.) Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again!**_


End file.
